Zero and the Princess
by LovelyTekki
Summary: Zero ends up in the Chi World and meets a very special girl who changes him forever.
1. Chapter 1: A brand new world

A world very similar to our's exists…similar, yet so different. This world is called the Chi World. The Chi World is inhabited by very special humans, all of which have their own special ability. The Chi World is watched over by gods and goddesses. Chi magic is in every world, but the Chi World is one of the only worlds with enough of it to be used freely…but not everything is right in the Chi World. There are still terrible people and creatures trying to make life unpleasant for others.

They were banished long ago by Queen Miasaki, the mother of Princess Tekki. Miasaki has passed away, and Tekki now holds power over the Chi Kingdom, the main kingdom of the Chi World, but she has faithful advisors that help her make the right decisions.

Tekki awoke one day in a shock, as a shadow passed over the Chi Kingdom. She ran downstairs talked to Chichi, one of her advisors. "What is going on?" Tekki asks. "Oh, it's terrible! The Dark Realm is deploying airships with the intention of conquest! You must stop them!" Chichi said. "Alright, I'm on it!" Tekki said, as she grabbed up her Chi shards. She saw a rope dangling from the airship. She grabbed onto it and began climbing.

Meanwhile in another world, X, Axl and Zero were given a new mission. They had to stop Sigma from ripping a portal to a different dimension. X, Axl and Zero got into 3 jets and flew towards Sigma's airship. "X, Axl, you take out the guns on the ship! I'll destroy that machine once and for all!" Zero said, as he flew to the top of the airship. A small portal was already beginning to open. Axl and X shot at the cannons that were firing at them. The portal grew bigger and bigger. "When I get into this new realm, they will bow down to the might of Sigma!" Sigma laughed, as he watched the portal get bigger and bigger. "Don't count on it!" Zero said. Zero shot the machine off of the airship, but the portal's pull was too strong for his jet to resist and he went plummeting into the portal.

Back in the Chi World, Tekki was fighting her dark clone Dark Tekki, on her airship. "I should have known you were behind this!" Tekki said. "Well, aren't you a special snowflake? Want a golden star?" Dark Tekki replied sarcastically. "Enough stalling, it's time for me to stop your reign of terror!" Tekki said, as she raised her chi shard in the air and transformed to power form. Tekki and Dark Tekki shot at each other using magic until one of Tekki's power shots hit the airship's control panel and it began to head for the ground. Dark Tekki smiled deviously. "It's a shame you can't fly in that form! Goodbye!" Dark Tekki used paralyse magic and then pushed Tekki off of the side of the airship, then teleported away. Tekki let out a scream and fell to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Zero woke up from his daze in a lush, green field. He saw a girl in the grass, lying unconscious. He ran over to her to inspect her. He held her in his arms and looked at every detail of her, scanning her with his eyes. She was quite a bit smaller than he was, and her hair was pink. He blushed a bit as he noticed her clothes were damaged. Zero wondered what had happened to this girl. Why was she lying around in a grass field? Where did the scratches and bruises on her body come from? He noticed something twinkling in her hand. He opened up her hand gently and saw a small crystal in her hand. He picked it up and held onto it. Just then, her entire body started to glow pure white. Her damaged clothes changed into a pink T-shirt and red skirt. Her eyes started to open


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken! Tekki!

The girl's eyes opened up slowly. She awoke and saw Zero holding her gently. Fear filled her eyes. "Who are you? What are you doing? Where is this place?" She asked, as she shook in fear. Zero wrapped his arms softly around her, trying to keep her from running away. This caused the girl to scream. She tried to push Zero away, afraid of what he might do. She had never seen him before, could he be evil? Eventually, she tired out, Zero still held her. He pulled her closer to him gently and stroked her hair gently.

"Shhh…it's ok, I have no intention of hurting you. I just watched over you to see if you were alright. What is such a pretty girl doing all by herself?" Zero said as he smiled gently. The girl calmed down, and sat in Zero's lap in silence for a few minutes, until she replied "I don't know…" Zero had a puzzled look on his face. "Well, my name is Zero, what's your's?" He asked happily. "I'm Tekki, and that's all I remember" she replied. Zero had a strange feeling that he could not describe. He felt like he would enjoy being in her company, even if she was helpless at the moment.

"Well we are in the same boat here, kid. I have no idea where this place is either. All I know is that since I found you, it's my responsibility to take care of you." Zero said. He stood up, holding her in his arms, then he gently put her down on the ground, helping her stand. "Alright then, I trust you…anybody who decided to watch over me while I was hurt can't be all that bad." Tekki replied.

Zero gripped Tekki's hand and began to walk off into the unknown. The sky was clear, with no clouds in sight. The sun beat down on them. Tekki was feeling very warm. Eventually they came to a river and Tekki jumped in to cool off. Zero sat under a tree and watched her swim. Suddenly he heard the voice of a woman talking to him.

"I am Waverai, the water goddess. Welcome to the Chi World, Maverick Hunter Zero." the voice said. Zero's eyes widened in shock. "I need you to bring Tekki home to the Chi Kingdom. When you do, her memories should return to her." the voice said. "Understood." Zero replied. He watched Tekki splash around in the water, with a small worry. If she returned home, would she forget all about him


	3. Chapter 3: A friendship is formed

"I have good news, Tekki!" Zero said, hesitantly. Tekki peaked her head above the water curiously. "I can restore your memories. I just need to bring you home!" He said. "I think home is where ever the friends you care about are close to you. Thank you for giving me a home through this rough time, Zero." Tekki said. Zero blushed a little. He had never heard anybody talk like this in his world! Tekki walked out of the water and sat beside him.

Zero sat on something hard; he picked it up and remembered it was the twinkling object that he found with Tekki. "Here, you were holding this when I found you." Zero said, as he held the shimmering shard of crystal out. "This…is called a chi shard…it has a familiar feeling to it, but I don't know what to do with it. Thank you for keeping it safe, a common thug would have just pocketed it and ran off." Tekki said, with a smile.

The Chi Shard emitted a spiritual warmth only Tekki could feel. She was in a trance of some sort, and she then recoiled backwards, holding her head and screaming in pain. All the memories were trying to flood back, but her mind couldn't take it and instead all she felt was pain. "TEKKI!" Zero shouted. He ran over to her, and grabbed the shard from her hands. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I remembered everything for a spilt-second…it was a terrible feeling." Tekki replied.

"I'll hold onto this from now on, you can have it back when your mind is ready." Zero said, as he collected the shard from Tekki's hands. "Don't do anything your body can't handle, I don't want you to get hurt." He said. Zero felt a long-dormant feeling awaken inside of him. He felt the need to protect Tekki. The sun began to set and it was getting dark, so Zero set up camp.

He helped Tekki pick some fruit from the trees by placing her on his shoulders so she could reach them. Tekki grabbed onto the branch and giggled, looking down at Zero. "Hey! Get down from there, it's dangerous!" Zero said. "You'll have to climb up and catch me to get me down from here!" Tekki said, jokingly. "Ok, here I come!" Zero said, as he started to climb the tree. Tekki was surprised that he actually came up after her. Zero approached quickly, and Tekki was desperately looking for a place to jump to, but it was too late, and Zero caught her in his arms. He climbed back down while holding Tekki in his arms.

"You lost, Tekki! Time to punish you for running away from me!" Zero said, as he began to tickle Tekki in her most ticklish areas. Tekki laughed uncontrollably and kicked her legs furiously, but Zero would not stop tickling, even when Tekki teared up. He pulled her shirt up a little bit and blew on her belly button. Tekki laughed and screamed from this. Zero eventually stopped and let Tekki catch her breath. Tekki snuck out of Zero's grasp and started to braid his hair, chuckling deviously. Zero let out a screech. "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" He said. Tekki ran, as Zero playfully chased her. Eventually she became tired, and fell asleep. Zero picked her up and lied down, holding her close to him.

As he was about to fall asleep, he heard Waverai's voice. "Well done Zero! At this rate, Tekki will be home in less than 3 days!" She said happily. Zero felt worried again. He didn't want his time with Tekki to be cut short. She was one of the few people he ever felt true friendship with. In her sleep, Tekki rolled over and faced Zero. Zero hugged her tightly and rested his head on Tekki's, hearing her sleeper's breath. He fell asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness approaches

Tekki woke up in Zero's arms with the sun gently caressing her face. She felt really comfortable and safe in Zero's grasp. She noticed he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He held Tekki as if she was a teddy bear. Tekki really liked this feeling, so she decided to stay until Zero awoke. About 15 minutes later, Zero woke up. "Good morning, sunshine." Tekki said as she looked into his eyes.

Zero stretched and let out a loud yawn. Tekki started to nibble on some of the fruit they collected yesterday. "Last night I swore I remembered something, but perhaps it was all a dream…" Tekki said. "Oh? Tell me what you saw." Zero said. "Well, I remember fighting a lady who looked like me…except her hair was black and her clothes were torn. She was saying mean things to me and she pushed me off the edge of an airship." She said. Zero's eyes widened. Could this be why she was hurt when he found her?

Little did they know, they were being watched by Dark Tekki. Dark Tekki was at her lair, using her all-seeing crystal orb. "There are 2 things I love more than anything in the world, you know what they are?" Dark Tekki asked a bunch of low-level minions. "W-what would that be…?" a small dragon-like minion asked. "Watching Tekki suffer and breaking friendships apart!" She said with an evil cackle.

"How could you find enjoyment in watching what is essentially you suffer?" asked the bat minion. Dark Tekki shot him a furious glare. "How can you say that I'm anything like that prissy little princess? Just because I was genetically made from her body in an evil lab experiment does NOT make me like her! The reason I like watching her suffer so much is because it depletes the chi magic in this world! When less chi magic is present, it's easier for me to create Zhi magic! And another thing: She ALWAYS ruins my plans to take over other parts of this world! If you say anything like that again, I will decompose you back into mindless Zhi spores! UNDERSTOOD?" Dark Tekki yelled. The bat minion was shaking in fear. Too scared to respond, he just nodded.

"Now for my plan…I understand this Zero character is extremely powerful…AND Tekki has forgotten everything besides her name, she even forgot how to use chi magic! If I can just get Zero to side with us, the Chi World is as good as mine! But first…a test." Dark Tekki smiled and pressed a button that made 3 raptor-type minions spawn. She tapped her finger on the crystal orb furiously. "Find them! I want to see just how powerful Zero really is!" She shouted. The 3 minions ran off as they went to find Tekki and Zero. Dark Tekki smirked deviously at her crystal orb, thinking that it would only be a matter of time until Zero joined her


	5. Chapter 5: Zero goes Maverick!

Zero and Tekki walked for hours and hours. They could see a city in the distance. Tekki was getting tired, so Zero carried her on his shoulders. Suddenly, 3 raptor minions appeared before them. "Give us the girl and we'll let you live!" They said to Zero. Zero was enraged by this. He took out his Z-saber and began slashing wildly at them. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Zero growled.

Within seconds, the raptors had wounds from Zero's Z-saber. His eyes started to glow a faint red, as he threw Tekki off of his back. She let out a small yelp, but thankfully the grass cushioned her fall. The raptors were trying to escape, but Zero chased them. He pulled them by the tails and dragged them, he then killed them all in one stab as his eyes became completely red and a huge smile crossed his face.

Tekki looked at him in fear. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked. Zero dragged the bodies over to her and smiled at Tekki, but not a sweet smile, an evil smile that Tekki never imagined to see on Zero's face. Tekki was frozen in fear. She scooted backwards as Zero slowly approached her, holding the 3 dead bodies of their attackers. Tekki eventually was pinned against a tree trunk. Tears brewed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks slowly.

Zero came closer and closer to her…eventually Tekki shrieked "STOP!" as she cried out in terror. Zero's eyes started to regain their usual blue color, but the sadistic smile was still there. "I don't understand why you're afraid…I did nothing wrong." Zero said as he laughed evilly. Was Zero going Maverick? "The Zero I know would never be so cruel!" Tekki shrieked. "Well then you don't know the real Zero!" He said evilly. Zero lobbed the bodies of the raptors to the side and picked Tekki up while his hands still had blood on them.

Tekki let a terrified scream out as Zero held her, not gently, but tightly. "You'll be my own princess! I won't let anybody touch you!" Zero said greedily. Tekki kicked and screamed wildly, but to no avail. "Zero! I don't know why you're doing this, but I know in my heart this isn't you! The real Zero has beautiful blue eyes and always holds me gently! You'd never say such selfish things unless something else was taking control!" She said. Zero's eyes faded back to their original vibrant blue color, but the evil smile remained. "Nobody hurts my princess!" Zero said. He let out a loud roar to attempt to silence Tekki.

Tekki just realized, that fight must have set something off inside of Zero's mind. "Zero, you don't need to be so brutal!" She said. "Of course I do! If something harms you, I have to kill it." Zero growled. "No you don't. They were running away, they were no longer harmful to us! You didn't have to kill them. I am not justifying their attack on us, but there are ways to defeat opponents in battle without killing them." She said desperately.

Zero's face turned back to normal, he loosened his grip on Tekki and set her gently on the ground. Zero let out a stressed sigh. "I'm so sorry that happened, Tekki." Zero said as he looked down sadly. She jumped onto Zero's back and hugged him. "I'm just glad to have the true Zero back!" She said happily. Zero pet her hair and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: The false goddess

Dark Tekki was a bit disappointed at the outcome. She wanted Zero to stay Maverick and for him to take Tekki away for himself. She was quite intrigued by Zero's Maverick form. "Interesting, he's driven by shallow desires just like a human from earth." Dark Tekki smirked. "I need to use this to make him revert to that wonderful form." she said as an evil smile crossed her face.

Meanwhile, Tekki and Zero were setting up camp. When the fire was lit, Tekki lay down near it. It was so comfy. She watched the embers burn and felt safe. Zero sat down beside her. He picked her up and set her in his lap. "I haven't felt this way since I met Iris." Zero said. Tekki looked up at him. "Who's Iris?" She asked. "She was somebody who was really important to me…sadly it just wasn't meant to be." Zero said with a sigh. "Well if she was a special friend of your's, I'm sure she's watching out for you where ever she is!" Tekki said with a smile, her eyes started to shut a bit as she let out another yawn.

Tekki fell asleep in Zero's lap. Zero stroked Tekki's hair gently and stared into the fire, remembering the time he spent with Iris. After about 15 minutes he placed Tekki under a tree. He went and got some water from a nearby lake, then poured it onto the fire to extinguish it. He went to the tree he put Tekki under and he lay down, holding Tekki in his arms tightly. He rested his head on top of her's and gently fell asleep.

Suddenly, right as Zero's eyes were closing, he heard a voice. "Hey Zero! I'm the all-powerful Goddess of light!" The voice said. Little did Zero know, it was NOT a goddess at all! It was Dark Tekki stirring up trouble! "Ignore what that idiot, Waverai's been telling you! She knows next to nothing! She's just the Goddess of the SEA after all. I oversee everything and I know how much you like Tekki." She said with a snicker. Zero didn't respond, but his eyes opened widely as his cheeks filled with blush. "Look, I know Waverai told you to take Tekki home, but what if you were to guide Tekki in the opposite direction?" Said the fraudulent goddess. "She'd never know…her memories are all gone…and you can live the life with her you've wanted since you saw her…"

Zero's face wore a jagged grin. He liked this idea. He knew that someone as important as a princess would NEVER be able to hang out with him if she regained her memories. His only option was to guide her away from the trail and live in the wild. He didn't mind the harsh conditions, as his tough Reploid body was used to it. All he needed was Tekki.

Dark Tekki laughed at what she was seeing. She could see into Zero's heart and knew of the nasty plot he was planning. Dark Tekki may not be a Goddess of Light as she pretended she was, but she actually was all-seeing for most places in the Chi World. Is this the end of Tekki's Chi Magic? Dark Tekki sure hopes so


	7. Chapter 7: The memories return

Tekki woke up and did a stretch. "Hey…I have bad news…we've been going the wrong way!" Zero said. "Really?" Tekki said in surprise. "Yes." Zero said with an awkward smile. He wasn't a very good liar, but Tekki could not detect those kinds of things very well. Tekki smiled. "Very well, you lead the way!" She said, holding onto Zero's hair gently. "Hey, do I look like a pony to you?" Zero said, blushing.

"What else could you be? You have such a long and shining mane…unless you're a lion!" Tekki said, giggling. "Rawr! I'm a lion!" Zero said, as he pounced on Tekki, knocking her over. He pinned her down by her shoulders. Tekki slipped out from under him and ran up a tree. "Where'd Tekki go…?" Zero wondered. Suddenly Tekki jumped on him from the tree and landed in his hair. "Uh…Zero…I think I'm stuck" she says.

One untangling and several months later, Tekki and Zero were close to a very special forest. The sun was setting as it felt like an eternity that Tekki's spent with Zero. "I'm going into that forest to gather some fruits, is that ok?" Tekki asked. "Sure, but don't take too long or else I might collect you" Zero said, chuckling. Tekki started for the forest opening, and then she turned around. "Oh, and Zero? Do you think we'll ever restore my memories?" Tekki asked. "Of course, now hurry up!" Zero said. Tekki ran into the dark forest.

It was misty and dark, but surprisingly peaceful. There were faded footprints of a child's shoes in the mud. The small animals and bugs that lived in the forest were making a variety of noises. Then, Tekki came across something shocking! A small red shoe and a pink rabbit plush. Tekki took a closer look, thinking a child might be lost in this forest. Then it hit her: these were her's from when she was only 8 years old!

Tekki's memories started to flood back as she remembered the night when her and her older brother Takeshi had to flee the palace. She remembered the horrifying sight of the guards taking her big brother away from her…the life she lead barely remembering his face…then she remembered everything else! Her birthdays, how to use chi magic, her friends and enemies, the faces of the people she loved! Tekki was overjoyed! She smiled and picked up the small shoe and rabbit plush, then ran back to where Zero was.

"Zero! Zero! Great news!" Tekki shouted excitedly. Zero looked at the rabbit and shoe in Tekki's arms. "What strange-looking fruit" Zero said as he grabbed the show and started to chew it. "No! Zero! That's not a fruit! That's one of the shoes I wore when I was 8!" She said, as she took the shoe out of Zero's mouth. "Wait…how did you remember this?" Zero said, puzzled. "I found these in the forest and I remember everything now! I'm so excited! By the way, you were wrong! This is not the trail to my palace, let's rest in the nearby city and get an inn!" Tekki said.

Tekki and Zero walked to the city that was beyond the forest, it wasn't terribly out of their way. The innkeeper let them stay for free because he recognized Tekki as the Princess of the Chi Kingdom. There was only 1 bed in their room because all the rooms that had 2 beds were booked. Tekki eagerly jumped into the bed, it was the first time she's slept in a real bed in months! Within 2 minutes, Tekki was passed out in the bed. Zero went into the bed with her and cuddled her. He heled her close, as he was afraid this would be the last night he'd hold her


	8. Chapter 8: Zero's jealousy

Tekki woke up the next morning. She was really excited. Today was her first day with her memories and she wanted to make the best out of them. Zero was still asleep. "Zero! Zero! Wake up!" Tekki said excitedly, as she squirmed and fidgeted, trying to escape his arms. Zero slowly woke up and looked at Tekki. "What is it?" He asked, half-asleep. "A BRAND NEW DAY! Come on!" Tekki said, dragging him by his hair out of bed.

Zero smiled and got up. He had never seen Tekki this energetic before. They sat down at a table and had breakfast. "First, I'm going to use chi magic! And then I'll call my friends! THEN I will-" Tekki was cut off by Zero "Wow, you've got the whole day planned out, don't you?" he chuckled. Tekki puffed her cheeks up. She finished her breakfast and ran out of the door after thanking the innkeeper. "Hey, come back here!" Zero said as Tekki started roaming around the city. Tekki sure was hard to keep up with.

"How much sugar was in your cereal?" Zero said as he kept up the chase. Tekki happily ran all around. "Hey Zero! Look at this!" Tekki said as she shot a pink beam of chi energy into the air. "What is that?" Zero said. "It's chi magic! Don't worry, it only hurts bad guys!" She said. Then she grabbed a chi shard and transformed into Power form. Her clothes disappeared and were replaced with tight red one-piece armour. 2 big, star-shaped hair clips appeared in her hair. "What are you doing NOW?" Zero asked. He blushed a little bit.

"My special power is to transform with the use of these gem shards! Everyone from the chi world has a super special power!" Tekki said, as she threw spike balls around. "You should be more careful! What if you hit someone?" Zero said. "Right…I'm sorry! I just missed transforming and using my powers so much!" She said. "I'm going to go see if there's a phone anywhere! I need to call some friends!" Tekki said as she took off again. Tekki ran off and Zero followed her stealthily.

Tekki got to the phone and called her boyfriend Flaria. "Flaria, hi it's Tekki! I am safe, a guy named Zero has been taking care of me!" She said. Zero looked proud of himself. "Yes, I am coming home soon! I love you too!" Tekki said cheerfully. Zero got angry and jealous when he heard this. He would NEVER allow another man to share moments with Tekki like he did. Zero pulled his hair out of anger and stomped away. He needed a minute to get himself under control. After he was under control, he approached Tekki and they hit the trail again.


	9. Chapter 9: His departure

Zero had finally taken Tekki home. Tekki had barely made it to the gate of her castle, but Zero had already regretted taking her home. He wanted her to live with him forever. Tekki was greeted by her friends and brother, "Zero, you should come for a tour! There is so much I want to show you...so many people I want you to meet! It's the least I can do to repay you for protecting me and taking me home while my memory was gone!" Tekki said excitedly. Zero let out a deep growl as he saw a red-haired man hugging Tekki. "Oh, and this is Flaria! He's my boyfriend!" Those words pierced through Zero worse than the attack of any maverick ever has. He felt as if at that very moment, his most valuable possession, more valuable than his own life, was stolen from him.

Zero was losing control. His eyes turned red but he looked down so that nobody would see. He turned around mechanically and said in a deep and monotone voice "Sorry, I cannot accept your offer. I am leaving." as he started walking back into the forest. "Well then, I guess you will just have to take your reward to go!" Tekki said as she ran up to Zero with a spring in her step. She jumped up and put her arms lovingly around Zero's neck and kissed his cheek. For a moment, Zero's heart skipped a beat. He was almost starting to forget why he was even angry, until Flaria spoke once more. "Thanks for protecting my girl, man!" He said with a cheeky smile. Zero had never met this man before but already hated him. He let out a loud roar before retreating into the forest quickly.

Tekki was really upset the rest of the night. Even during all the celebrations of her return, she couldn't stop thinking of Zero. What had made him upset? Was it her kiss? Why was the sweet guy she knew so different around her friends? Is he going to be alright? Questions like these consumed her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of all the fun memories they had, but she masked it for the sake of the celebration. Later that night, she lied awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about Zero. She was distracted momentarily as she saw her door slowly opening, and the familiar spiky red hair peaking through. It was Flaria! "Hey, you didn't seem so happy tonight. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked as he sat beside her in bed and gently stroked her hair. "It's Zero...I have been worrying about him all night..." She said, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I may not know much about him, but as you know I can sense auras. He had an aura unlike one I've ever seen before. He is a strong person, so I am sure he won't be in any danger, he probably just needs time to think. After all, anyone who could reunite could never be a terrible person." He said, with a smile on his face. "Thanks Flaria, you always know just what to say. Do you need me to escort you home? Demons are pretty active at this time of night." She asked. "Do you really think I need an escort, especially a PRINCESS escort, to bring me home? Don't be silly, Tekki." He joked "Besides, I need to stay with you for the night to make sure you aren't lonely." He grinned as Tekki's eyes shut. She fell asleep in Flaria's loving embrace. She missed the sensation of Zero's hair against her skin, but she knew Flaria loved her and she loved him, so it was just as good.


	10. Chapter 10: Sunni the forest girl

Meanwhile, Zero was angrily rampaging through the forest. He tore trees down with his bare hands. Any animals in the area ran as soon as they saw him, hoping he would not catch them and do to them what he did to countless trees in the forest. Sunni, the green-haired forest guardian, ran to see what all the destruction was. She ran to see Zero, in full maverick form, destroying trees and plants. "Hey now! Cut that out! Those trees are homes for the animals, and those plants are food for them! You are hurting innocent creatures, you know!" the small girl shouted, as she ran up to Zero. Zero looked down at her, eyes glowing red, and let out an evil laugh. He looked her straight in the eyes and gave an evil, jagged smile. "Why do I care what happens to them? I just care about destruction! Leave me be, little girl, if you know what's best for you!" He said. "Nobody treats the forest like that! Tekki taught me to stand up for what I believe in all those years ago, and I never forgot that lesson! If you won't leave, then prepare to fight!" Sunni started using her Chi magic. She sent a flurry of magical leaves at Zero, which bounced off of his armor and landed on the ground. Sunni was not ready to give up, as she continued to fire shot after shot at him.

Zero let out another laugh, as he advanced slowly towards Sunni, each of the shots not affecting him. He finally kicked her over and put his boot on her chest, grinding her into the ground. Sunni let out a scream of help, but nobody heard her. Zero put his Z-saber up to her neck. "You are coming with me until I can successfully capture Tekki." he says as he lifted Sunni into the air with both of his arms. Sunni got angry, not willing to admit defeat, and started punching, kicking, and scratching at Zero's face. "YOU MONSTER! I WILL NEVER LET YOU CAPTURE TEKKI! SHE'S MY FRIEND! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Sunni screeched into his ears repeatedly. A tone of malice washed across Zero's face. "Now now, no need to yell at me...there is no changing my mind.. I am going to capture Tekki if it's the last thing I do...but I can't have you screaming at me...I don't want someone playing the hero and rescuing you, so I have to knock you out now...good night, dear." He said with a smug look on his face. He began lifting her high into the air, above his head.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GET NEAR TEK-" she was interrupted by a loud "thud". Zero had lifted her over his head and threw her to the ground with such great force! The impact really hurt, but not enough to kill her. The darkness enveloped her sight of vision. The last thing she saw before she fell completely unconsious was blurry, but she could tell easily that it was him. "There, that's a good girl...stay asleep while I make some preparations." Zero said, with a smile so wicked you would think he was straight from hell. He put Sunni on his shoulder and held her tightly. He disappeared, holding his victim tightly.

Dark Tekki had watched the whole thing from her crystal ball. She was very pleased. "He's becoming evil...soon he will be beyond redemption...and Tekki will be out of the way for good! Mwahahahaha!" she cackled wickedly.


End file.
